ENA Summerslam 2017
ENA World Heavyweight Championship Sio Seb © vs. Dynamite S. The Undertaker vs. Abysm ENA Championship Rhinos Lunatic © vs. Jackslo Herosta vs. Rex ENA Tag Team Championship The Billies (Jay & Bruno) © vs. House of Power (Bison & Big Dawg) Mr. Hummel vs. Horror Intercontinental Championship No.1 Contenders Match Thunder Fred vs. The Cesar vs. Cold Soldier vs. Joungblood Triple Threat Match for the ENA European Championship Mahadi Khan © vs. The Savior vs. S.C.M DoggyDog & SWED (Roacher & Francaios) vs. Ahmi del Razek, Brett Storm & Jake Navor J.B Black vs. Nuru Background Brett Storm, Jake Navor & Ahmi del Razek vs SWED & DoggyDog The brand new IC Champion and his brothers eant to tear everybody apart on this roster, including Raw's Mr. Money in the bank Ahmi del Razek, but that will not happen as long as SD's Mr. Money in the Bank Brett Storm and the Sensation of the US stand by his side Rex vs Herosta It's all about respect here, Herosta claims to be the greatest and latest in that business and calls anybody out, that claima the same from himself. He turned his back on the fans, who booed him out of the arenas and Rex, who saw in him a respectful person and joine the gang.But the question is: What does the Real "Greatest and latest" has to say about Herosta? ENA Championship Jackslo vs Rhinos Lunatic © The Former 4 time IC champion is finally there, where he always saw himself, in the main event picture. After wins against The Rock, Herosta and Rex he is a deserved Nr. 1 Contender, but is Rhinos Lunatic really the same threat he went through in the past months? Undertaker vs Abysm After beeing defeated 2 times by Abysm at 2 different Survivor Series CPVs, where the Undertaker made his Wrestling debut, he comes back with a vengeance, but will not leave without taking Abysm's soul with him. Nuru vs J.B Black Both came together to ENA as very good buddies and always wanted eachother to succeed in the business, but somehow Nuru changed to an ecoistic monster that abused everybody and let every friendship down for the Justice Code. Now J.B. Black wants him to pay the prize once and for all, although Nuru really became an other person. ENA Tag Team Championship The Billies © vs House Of Power This might be the tag team match of the century, never has been the tag team Championship such a big and prestiges title, because after the billies shocked the world with their debut at Wrestlemania and the win over House Of Power, that were undefeated over 16 months since joining ENA, there is much of a redemption to come! ENA European Championship S.C.M vs Mahadi Khan © vs The Savior The European champion has overcome Abysm twice and holds the title in a strong manner, but can he overcome the savior and the icon? Horror vs Mr. Hummel This rivalry really become personal after the exchange of attacks those to gave to eachother. Both might have the same attitude, therefore, nobody really knows, who is going to win. Future Intercontinintal Championship Title Shot Joungblood vs The Cesar vs Thunder Fred vs Cold Soldier After a tremendous Intercontinintal Championship Ironman Match at Battleground, every superstar wants to hold that title atleast once in his career, but atleast the winner of this match will get the opportunity to do that. World Heavyweight Championship Sio Seb © vs Dynamite S Since his Royal Rumble win, Dynamite has been screwed of his fair chamionship opportunity every single time he tried to become champion. The instrument of of unfairness from the GM Cody Young is clearly Sio Seb, who was chosen as the golden boy, although Dynamite really worked his entire life to become the face of Smackdown. Sio Seb struggled to get any 1 on 1 win avainst anybody since winning the title without any help, but when there wasn't help he lost. So Mr. Young puts all his faith in Sio Sebastian on the line and will not make anybody interfear. Does that mean, that Dynamite will finally win the big gold???? Results *3 - This match was changed to a No Holds Barred Match before the bell. *4 - Arrow made his ENA debut by answering Raphael's open challenge. *6 - During the climax of the match, the lights would go out for a second and when they came back on The Undertaker would sit up. After the match, The Undertaker would shake hands with Abysm only to pull him in and attack him. *7 - H.O.P would attack The Billies before the match and wouid defeat them in seconds. *8 - Cold Soldier attempted to interfere, but was then banned from ringside. Jacob Cass would make his ENA debut and indirectly distracted Herosta long enough for Rex to take advantage of the match. *11 - Brett Storm would cash in his Smackdown MITB Contract and turned Heel by allying with General Manager Cody Young. Miscellanous Facts: *Mr. Hummel vs. Horror was set to take place until Mr. Hummel attacked Horror before their match at ringside causing their match to be cancelled after it was determined that Horror was unable to compete.